I don't know why
by Yruxullust
Summary: ¡VENGA LEEDLO! ¡QUE YA ESTÁ POR EL CAPÍTULO SEIS! ¡LOS QUE LO LEAIS DEJAD REVIEWS! Dios mío que mala soy para los summarys... ¡NEW CHAPTER!
1. CHAPTER I: In her room

_Ante todo decir lo de siempre, que todos los personajes los he tomado prestados de las historias de la señora J.K. Rowling exceptuando el de Elizabeth Wrightman, que ha sido creado completamente por mí._

_¡Espero reviews!_

**_

* * *

_**

**_CHAPTER I: IN HER ROOM.-  
_**  
Eran cerca de las cinco de la madrugada y en la habitación no se escuchaba ningún sonido, tan sólo el viento golpeando con fuerza las ventanas y el rasgueo de una pluma sobre el pergamino. Detrás del dosel de la cama, completamente cerrado, una joven de cabello negro, largo y rizado y ojos color ámbar escribía lo que parecía ser una historia mientras apoyaba su espalda en el cabecero de la cama.

Un extraño ruido sacó a la joven de su ensimismamiento, alguien había entrado en la habitación, pero ninguna de las otras chicas se había dado cuenta... Asomó la cabeza por una rendija del dosel de la cama, en medio de la habitación estaba...  
  
¿Sirius? – susurró ella mirando hacia un joven de cabello oscuro y ojos azul grisáceo que se encontraba ahora caminando hacia ella.

Of course mi querida Lilybeth – dijo el joven con una sonrisa burlesca mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a ella.

No me vuelvas a llamar Lilybeth, porque te juro que como lo vuelvas a hacer no saldrás vivo de esta habitación – dijo ella, que había tomado la varita en su mano y ahora le apuntaba directamente al pecho - ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿No te das cuenta de que si Lily despierta vas a armar una buena?

Tranquilízate Li... Perdón, Elizabeth... - dijo él subiendo sus piernas a la cama y cerrando el dosel por completo - ¿Ves? Ya no se va a dar cuenta...

Explícame cómo has logrado entrar a la habitación Sirius – dijo ella seriamente apuntando aún al pecho del joven – Sabes que no puedes entrar al dormitorio de las chicas...

Lo primero es que bajes esa varita – dijo él retirándola lentamente con la mano – Y... Bueno, eso de que no podemos entrar en vuestro dormitorio es pura teoría – dijo sonriendo pícaramente y guiñándole un ojo – Ya sabes que para los merodeadores no hay nada imposible...

¡Oh sí! Los grandes señores merodeadores – dijo ella con sarcasmo - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó ella – Porque se supone que querrás algo para venir a importunarme a estas horas...

Es verdad – dijo él mientras alborotaba su cabello distraídamente – Yo... Había venido por algo pero... No me acuerdo – dijo Sirius y acto seguido comenzó a reír.

¡Cállate estúpido Black! – dijo Elizabeth intentando taparle la boca para ahogar sus risotadas – Sino me quieres para nada lárgate ahora mismo de la habitación.

No te enfades chica – dijo él todavía riendo – Además, no creo que te moleste mucho, tú también estabas despierta... Por cierto, te sienta muy bien ese pijama – dijo sonriendo –

Olvídame Sirius – dijo ella empujándole y haciendo que quedara tumbado en la cama.

No te enfades conmigo – dijo él incorporándose y acercándose a ella hasta quedar frente a frente – Dime qué estabas escribiendo... - dijo con ojos suplicantes, sin duda ese gesto era algo característico de cuando se transformaba en perro.

Nada, no estaba escribiendo nada – dijo ella ocultando tras de sí el trozo de pergamino que hasta la llegada de Black estaba escribiendo – Además, si estuviera escribiendo eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe.

Venga, sé buena chica y deja que tu querido Sirius lea lo que has escrito – dijo él acercándose a ella e intentando arrebatarle el papel de las manos –  
  
¡Nunca!

¿Qué te cuesta dejármelo ver un poquito? – suplicó él.

Que no te lo dejo...

Está bien, está bien... Como quieras... - dijo él apartándose, pero al instante se volvió y se tiró encima de Elizabeth arrebatándole así el pergamino y sonriendo triunfante.

¡Ay Black! ¡Eres un bruto! – dijo ella enfadada mientras se frotaba la muñeca izquierda.

Oh, lo siento, no quería hacerte daño – dijo él tomando su mano – Ah, no es nada, créeme que soy un experto en lesiones – dijo sonriendo – Por cierto ¿ahora me dejarás leerlo?

Está bien, léelo, con tal de que te calles Sirius... - dijo ella resignada dibujando en su cara una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
Sirius comenzó a leer el pergamino, y en verdad parece que le gustó, pues tardó un buen rato en levantar la vista de él.  
  
No sabía que te gustara escribir. Está muy bien la historia... – dijo Sirius levantando la vista del pergamino hacia ella - ¡Hey! ¿Desde cuando usas gafas?

Sirius, permíteme que te aplauda – dijo ella dando pequeñas palmadas – Llevas cerca de media hora frente a mí y te acabas de dar cuenta de eso.

Pero... Si en clase tú no usas gafas – dijo él todavía despistado y pensativo.

¿Te suenan de algo las palabras "lentes de contacto"? – dijo Elizabeth con sarcasmo.

Ah sí – dijo él asintiendo con la cabeza – James las usaba hasta que... Jejejejeje.... ¿Hasta qué...? Hasta que yo hice que no las pudiera volver a usar – dijo él poniendo cara inocente – Pero esa historia ya te la contaré...

Prefiero no saberlo... - dijo ella mirando hacia el techo.

Pues que sepas que las aventuras de los merodeadores son muy divertidas... – dijo Sirius jugueteando con la pluma de Elizabeth haciéndola levitar.

Si algún día estoy tan desesperada por entretenerme que tengo que llamarte a ti te pediré que me las cuentes – dijo ella riendo, cosa que molestó un poco a Sirius.

Eres muy mala conmigo – dijo Sirius poniendo cara de carnero degollado – Me tratas muy mal...

Pobrecito animalito, que dice que lo trato mal – dijo Elizabeth alborotándole el pelo.

El pelo no se toca... - dijo él mirándola acusadoramente, pero en seguida mostró su más amplia sonrisa.

No es por fastidiarte Sirius... - comenzó a decir ella – Pero creo que deberías irte, no me gustaría que supieran que has entrado aquí...

Mujer, no seas aguafiestas. Déjame quedarme un ratito más, si lo estás pasando bien... - dijo tumbándose al lado de ella.

Está bien, pero sólo un rato más, sino te echo a patadas – dijo Elizabeth dejándose resbalar hasta quedar a la altura de Sirius.  
  
Se hizo el silencio entre ellos dos, mientras ambos miraban hacia el techo (que Elizabeth había encantado con el mismo hechizo que el techo del Gran Comedor) sólo se escuchaban sus respiraciones pausadas y las de las demás compañeras de habitación de Elizabeth.  
  
Ehm... Esto... Elizabeth – comenzó a decir Sirius rompiendo así el silencio que reinaba en la habitación - ¿Qué tal llevas el curso? ¿No crees que séptimo es complicado?

¡Qué va! – dijo ella sonriendo – Yo lo estoy disfrutando mucho, cada vez me gusta más Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y Transformaciones tampoco está mal... Además, he conseguido que Remus me enseñe algunos trucos – dijo sacándole la lengua al chico.

Qué peligro, ya se juntaron los dos cerebritos – dijo él riendo. ¡Hey! No te metas ni con Remus ni conmigo... Hay veces que no sé como te aguanta... - dijo ella haciéndose la ofendida intentando contener la risa.

Es que parece que sólo vivís para el estudio... ¿Tú no te diviertes con nada más? – preguntó él.

Pues sí – asintió ella - ...Aunque me cueste admitirlo, con quien más me divierto es con vosotros y vuestras bromas. Tenéis cada ocurrencia... - dijo sonriendo.

Vaya, me alegro de poder hacerte la vida más feliz – dijo él incorporándose un poco y mirándola fijamente mientras sonreía.

Oh, ¡venga ya Sirius! No seas tan payaso – dijo Elizabeth riendo y apartándole el pelo de la cara.

Créeme que no lo soy – dijo Sirius acercándose más a su cara lentamente hasta sentir su respiración.

Eh... Sirius – dijo ella lentamente.

¿Sí?

Apártate por favor – dijo intentando apartarle con su mano.

Oh sí... Perdona... Yo no... - dijo él sonrojándose hasta parecer un tomate.

No pasa nada – dijo ella riendo – Si quieres que continuemos hablando...

Por supuesto – dijo él animado - ¿Y el quidditch qué tal va...?

Ejem... Sirius... Te recuerdo que estamos en el mismo equipo, tú eres golpeador, yo cazadora... Si a mí me va mal, a ti evidentemente también - dijo ella mirándole divertida.

Oh vaya, está visto que esta no es mi noche - dijo él con un suspiro.  
  
Continuaron hablando muy animados y de todo tipo de asuntos: los nuevos intentos desesperados y absurdos de James por captar la atención de Lily, sus planes para el futuro _(NDA: Me refiero a los estudios y eso, espero que no haya malpensados ¬¬')_, los ataques de Voldemort... Todo el resto de la noche hablando hasta que el sueño les venció y se quedaron dormidos uno junto al otro...


	2. CHAPTER II: Where did you sleep last nig...

_Pues bueno, aquí está un nuevo capítulo del fic y repito de nuevo la parrafada que todos los autores sueltan antes de dejar ver a los lectores sus fics. Los personajes de este relato no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de la señora J.K. Rowling, a excepción del personaje de Elizabeth Wrightman que es completamente mío._

_Y ahora a leer un rato ¡¡Y DEJEN REVIEWS POR DIOS!!__****_

* * *

_**CHAPTER II: WHERE DID YOU SLEEP LAST NIGHT?.-**_  
  
Despertaba otro día más en Hogwarts y ya todas las chicas de séptimo curso de Gryffindor estaban preparadas para una nueva visita a Hogsmeade, todas excepto una... Elizabeth todavía dormía plácidamente en su cama con el dosel totalmente cerrado. Las chicas comenzaron a llamar a Elizabeth para que se levantara...  
  
Vamos Elizabeth, despierta – dijo Lily Evans, la prefecta de la casa y su mejor amiga desde que entró en Hogwarts – Sino te levantas ya no te va a dar tiempo a desayunar antes de irnos así que vamos, levántate ya...  
  
Elizabeth despertó al oír la voz de su amiga, estaba durmiendo tan bien que no tenía ganas de ir a Hogsmeade... Pero con tal de no escuchar la voz de Lily insistiéndole abrió los ojos y se dispuso a levantarse cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien más estaba en su cama... Era Sirius, se habían quedado dormidos después de la conversación en la madrugada, como les vieran ahí la iban a armar...  
  
Eh Lily... Espérame abajo por favor, yo ahora voy... Estaré en la puerta del Gran Comedor en un cuarto de hora – dijo Elizabeth nerviosa pensando en cómo sacar a Sirius de la habitación sin levantar sospechas y sin causar la ira de los prefectos.

Está bien Liz, pero no tardes mucho porque en media hora nos vamos, que siempre eres la última y ya no hay nadie en la torre... - dijo Lily desde la puerta y después la escuchó cerrarse.  
  
Mientras, en la habitación de los chicos, Remus paseaba algo desesperado agitando las manos en el aire y preguntándose dónde estaría Sirius cuando sólo faltaba media hora para marchar hacia Hogsmeade...  
  
Este chucho negro pulgoso ¿dónde demonios se habrá metido? – dijo el prefecto, que ya estaba preparado para la visita, mientras guardaba algunos libros en su mesa de noche.

A lo mejor ha salido antes de que nosotros despertáramos y nos está esperando en el Gran Comedor – dijo Peter en medio de un bostezo.

¡Pero si ni siquiera ha dormido aquí! – dijo Remus algo desesperado – Por lo menos no las últimas horas de la noche...

Eh Lunático... - dijo James mirando a su amigo Remus – Yo anoche mandé a Canuto a que me hiciera un favor... A la habitación de las chicas... Le dejé mi capa invisible...Pero no sé por qué no ha venido a dormir...

¡Oh muy bonito James! Seguro que era para decirle alguna estupidez a Lily... - dijo Remus contrariado recriminando a su amigo.

Bueno, yo casi que me visto y voy bajando... Os espero en el Gran Comedor – dijo Peter empezando a ponerse los pantalones.

Muy bien Colagusano, haz lo que quieras – dijo James haciéndole un gesto para que se alejara.  
  
En la habitación de las chicas Elizabeth intentaba despertar a Sirius...  
  
Sirius despierta – dijo ella moviéndole un poco para que reaccionara.

Mmmmmm

Sirius por favor despiértate que ya es tarde... - insistió Elizabeth zarandeándole esta vez con más fuerza.

Mmmmmm – Elizabeth tenía que cambiar la táctica.

Sirius... - dijo ella con voz melosa y luego le dio un beso al chico en la comisura de los labios.

Buenos días – dijo él abriendo los ojos lentamente, sonriendo divertido e intentando atraer a la chica hacia él.

¡TÍO ERES UN CARADURA! ¡HASTA QUE NO TE HE DADO UN BESO NO TE HAS DESPERTADO! ¡SIRIUS LÁRGATE AHORA MISMO DE LA HABITACI"N, QUE VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE A HOGSMEADE Y SI A LILY SE LE OCURRE VOLVER A SUBIR AQUÍ Y NOS VE NOS MATA! – dijo ella sulfurada empujando al chico para que se levantara de la cama cuanto antes.

Está bien, está bien – dijo él levantándose, cogiendo la capa de invisibilidad de James y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta – Nos vemos en un rato en Hogsmeade ¿vale?

¡Olvídame Sirius! – dijo ella contrariada.

Lo tomaré como un sí – dijo el chico sonriendo y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.  
  
Mientras Elizabeth vestía a la velocidad del rayo para reunirse junto a Lily en el Gran Comedor, Sirius llegaba a la habitación de los chicos riendo y murmurando...  
  
Hay que ver esta chica, cómo reacciona a veces – decía divertido pensando en cómo le había echado Elizabeth de la habitación.  
  
Abrió la puerta del cuarto y se despojó de la capa invisible, dentro se encontró a Remus discutiendo con James acaloradamente.  
  
¡Buenos días merodeadores! – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta.  
  
Remus y James le miraron fijamente...  
  
¿Se puede sabes dónde te habías metido Canuto? ¿Dónde has dormido esta noche? ¿Sabes que en un cuarto de hora tenemos que estar en la puerta principal para ir a Hogsmeade o acaso te has olvidado? – le espetó Remus al recién llegado.

Cállate un rato Lunático, que te pareces a mi madre... - dijo Sirius con fastidio mientras cogía su ropa y se comenzaba a cambiar.

Hey, Remus tiene razón... - dijo James mirando a su amigo - ¿Dónde te has metido? Yo sólo te pedí que fueras a preguntarle a Elizabeth si Lily le había contado algo de mí...

Eh... Bueno, digamos que... Me entretuve – dijo Sirius esbozando una sonrisa.

¿Qué te entretuviste? ¿En el dormitorio de las chicas? – dijo Remus seriamente a su amigo - ¿Tú no te das cuenta de que si te hubieran visto te hubieran podido expulsar?

Pero el caso es que no me vieron Lunático, estaba bien escondido... - replicó Sirius.

Sí, en la cama de Elizabeth haciendo a saber qué... - dijo James con sorna.

Cállate Cornamenta, no soy tan degenerado como para montármelo con alguien en el dormitorio cuando hay más gente – dijo Sirius mirando mal a James, quien ya estaba totalmente vestido y preparado para irse.

¿Pero no se supone que tú sólo ibas a hacer una simple pregunta a Elizabeth sobre Lily? – le preguntó Remus algo más calmado.

Ya bueno, pero me entretuve y... Bueno James, tengo que decirte que se me olvidó preguntarle eso... - dijo Sirius excusándose.

¡¿Qué?! – exclamó James – Oh sí, ya veo cómo te tomas en serio los favores que te pide tu amigo... Si tú ves una tía y...

Bueno, creo que será mejor dejar el asunto así por el momento. Ya hablaré yo contigo Sirius... Ahora será mejor que bajemos si queremos ir hoy a Hogsmeade – dijo Remus tomando su abrigo y abriendo la puerta para salir.  
  
Sirius y James hicieron lo mismo y salieron de la habitación. Al bajar las escaleras se encontraron con Elizabeth que también salía de su dormitorio. Ella miró a Sirius amenazadoramente y se adelantó a ellos.  
  
¡Yo también te quiero Elizabeth! – le gritó Sirius cuando ella ya se encontraba en la sala común.

Parecerá que me repito Sirius pero... ¡OLVÍDAME BLACK! - le espetó ella y salió de la torre airadamente.

¿Se puede saber qué le has hecho? – preguntó James con curiosidad cuando ya se encontraban fuera de la torre.

Nada, mejor pregunta que qué me ha hecho ella a mí – dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros.

No creo que te haya hecho nada... Más bien creo que has hecho una de tus jugadas... - dijo Remus mirando de reojo a su amigo.

Bueno... Digamos que... Me costó despertarme... - dijo Sirius intentando explicarse.

Así que dormiste en la cama de Elizabeth... - dijo James lentamente.

Sí... Pero no hicimos nada ¿eh? – dijo rápidamente Sirius – Bueno, porque ella no quiso...

Canuto, eres un caradura – le dijo Remus.

Gracias por el piropo, ella también me lo dijo – le contestó.

¿Y por qué? Si se puede saber – preguntó James.

Jejejeje... Pues... Digamos que no era muy partidario de levantarme de su cama y me hice el dormido y... Bueno, hasta que no me dio un beso no me levanté – dijo él riendo.

Tiene razón ella, eres un caradura Canuto – le dijo James.

Pero lo pasamos muy bien hablando – dijo rápidamente Sirius.

Oh sí, como tienes un tema de conversación tan entretenido para ella... - dijo Remus con sorna – Estoy seguro de que la pobre casi se duerme...

Pues te equivocas Lunático, totalmente... Es más, casi consigo besarla – dijo con una media sonrisa.  
  
Al llegar al Gran Comedor se encontraron con Peter, que les estaba esperando desde hacía un rato, y también con Lily y Elizabeth, que charlaban animadamente a la espera de la llegada de McGonagall, quien les conduciría hasta el pueblo. Cuando Sirius vio a Elizabeth no pudo evitar sonreírla, sonrisa que le fue correspondida a pesar de lo que ella le había dicho minutos antes. James se situó detrás de su amigo y se limitó a observar atentamente a Lily y cada uno de los gestos que hacía mientras conversaban.  
  
James... - dijo Sirius a su amigo - ¡¡Me estás babeando la chaqueta!! – le gritó apartándose de su lado y todos comenzaron a reír mientras James se sonrojaba hasta la punta de las orejas.

Perdona Sirius – dijo él intentando excusarse pero sin apartar la vista de Lily que estaba riendo alegremente ante la situación.  
  
McGonagall y Filch salieron del Gran Comedor y se acercaron al numeroso grupo de estudiantes que esperaba ansioso la partida hacia el pequeño pueblo.  
  
Muy bien alumnos – dijo McGonagall con su habitual tono de voz autoritario – Creo que hago bien en confiar en ustedes puesto que pertenecen al último curso de la escuela, por eso en esta visita no les acompañará ningún profesor – se produjo un murmullo de aprobación entre el grupo de estudiantes – Pero les quiero a todos de vuelta en el colegio antes de las seis y media de la tarde, quien llegue más tarde será castigado – finalizó así la profesora su discurso y con un gesto de la mano ordenó a Filch abrir la puerta principal.  
  
Los estudiantes comenzaron a juntarse con sus respectivos amigos formando así pequeños grupos preparados para acercarse dando un paseo al pueblo de Hogsmeade. Cuando la puerta se hubo abierto los alumnos se apresuraron a salir; Elizabeth y Lily se habían unido a los merodeadores, y ya se disponían a salir cuando Sirius se paró en la puerta principal...  
  
Elizabeth ¿puedes venir un momento? – le preguntó el chico apoyándose en la puerta.

Claro Sirius – dijo ella acercándose – Eh, Lily, tú ve con el resto de los chicos, esperadnos en Las Tres Escobas – le indicó ella a su amiga que acató sus órdenes y se dirigió caminando hacia el pueblo conversando animadamente con el resto de los merodeadores - ¿Qué es lo que querías?

Esto... Pues yo me preguntaba si te apetecería ir conmigo – le dijo Sirius un poco incómodo por la presencia de McGonagall que les observaba esperando a que salieran del castillo – Esto... Elizabeth, antes de contestarme mejor salimos ¿vale? No me gusta que McGonagall me observe de esa manera... - Sirius la condujo fuera del castillo y comenzaron a caminar en dirección al pueblo.

Pero si ya voy contigo ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – preguntó ella confusa.

Me refiero a que vengas "sólo" conmigo a dar un paseo – especificó él mirándola.

Ah, perdona... No me parece mala idea – dijo ella sonriendo – Claro que voy contigo.

Entonces, será mejor que sigamos caminando, tampoco es cuestión de quedarse aquí con el frío que hace – dijo él sonriéndole, la tomó del brazo y continuaron el camino que llevaba hacia el pueblo.


	3. CHAPTER III: Talk to me

_Antes que nada quiero dar las gracias a Pekenyita, CoNnY-B y Latnetzi por sus reviews ¡Me han animado mucho!_

_Y ahora viene la parrafada de siempre lo de que ningún personaje es mío ya que todos son propiedad de la señora J.K. Rowling menos el de Elizabeth Wrightman que está creado completamente por mí...._**__**

* * *

**_CHAPTER III: TALK TO ME.-_**  
  
Sirius y Elizabeth caminaban entre risas y bromas por la nieve que lo cubría todo y, de vez en cuando, se lanzaban bolas de nieve cuando uno de los dos se distraía. Lo estaban pasando realmente bien y eso que aún no habían llegado al pueblo... Sin duda alguna se llevaban estupendamente, desde el primer día que pisaron Hogwarts habían sido grandes amigos.

Al llegar al pueblo lo encontraron rebosante de vida, muchos estudiantes de aquí para allá... Honeydukes estaba atestado de golosos y Zonko hacía las delicias de los más bromistas de la escuela. Pero indudablemente el local más abarrotado era Las Tres Escobas, lleno de gente que degustaba con placer la mejor cerveza de mantequilla del país mientras se resguardaba del frío que reinaba en la calle.  
  
Sirius – dijo Elizabeth tirando de la manga de su chaqueta – Yo había quedado con Lily en Las Tres Escobas...

Oh no Elizabeth – dijo él con fastidio – Me prometiste que vendrías conmigo – la miró suplicante como un cachorrito desamparado.

Está bien... - dijo ella sonriendo – Pero por lo menos déjame avisarla...

Elizabeth... - dijo él mirándola fijamente.

Vaaaale – dijo ella resignada y colgándose de nuevo del brazo de Sirius.

Gracias – dijo Sirius sonriente y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Te voy a llevar a un sitio que te va a gustar – le dijo conduciéndola hacia una pequeña colina.

Eh ¿a dónde me llevas Sirius? – dijo Elizabeth con curiosidad.

A la Casa de los Gritos – dijo él sonriente mientras siguen avanzando hacia la colina.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué me vas a llevar a dónde?! – dijo ella sobresaltada parándose en la mitad del camino.

Tranquila, que no te va a pasar nada, vas conmigo... - dijo guiñándole un ojo – Además, ya deberías saber que allí es donde Remus pasa... Bueno, ya sabes, las noches de luna llena... Y James y yo le acompañamos...

Más te vale que no pase nada raro Sirius – dijo ella un poco enfadada y continuando el camino.

Te lo prometo – le dijo él sonriendo – Y si pasa algo... Te dejo pegarme – dijo él como si acabara de descubrir la pólvora.

No hacía falta tanto... - dijo ella arqueando la ceja.  
  
Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa... La verdad es que era un lugar escalofriante, y la nieve le daba un brillo blanco un tanto tétrico a los ventanales. Elizabeth sintió un escalofrío al observar la casa y Sirius al notarlo la arrimó más hacia él.  
  
Venga Elizabeth, vas conmigo, no va a pasar nada... - dijo Sirius rodeando con el brazo sus hombros y haciendo que avanzaran juntos hacia el interior de la casa.  
  
Al entrar en la casa Elizabeth observó que a pesar de la apariencia exterior de ésta era acogedora, aunque claro, con el frío que hacía fuera cualquier cosa era mejor...  
  
Bueno, pues ya hemos entrado – dijo Sirius abriéndose la chaqueta – Ven conmigo, vamos a arriba.

¿Qué hay arriba? – preguntó Elizabeth que ya dudaba si debía fiarse de Sirius.

Tranquila, es la habitación. Está en mejor estado que esto, créeme. Yo duermo aquí una vez al mes – dijo él sonriente.  
  
Subieron las escaleras y Sirius abrió una de las puertas del segundo piso. Era una habitación cálida, con un gran ventanal y ocupada por una gran cama con dosel algo destartalada, un escritorio, un piano y un par de de sillas. También había algunos envoltorios de golosinas, Elizabeth supuso que serían los restos de la última visita de los merodeadores a la casa...  
  
Oh vaya, no está mal – dijo Elizabeth examinando la habitación detenidamente.

No, si al final te gustará la casa y todo... - dijo Sirius divertido a lo que Elizabeth respondió sacándole la lengua – Pero venga, quítate el abrigo – le dijo quitándose la chaqueta, dejándola sobre la cama y acercando las dos sillas al escritorio situado al lado del ventanal.  
  
Elizabeth se desabrochó el abrigo rojo de cuello alto que llevaba mientras Sirius la miraba fijamente. "Está realmente guapa" pensaba Sirius sin quitarle ojo de encima. Ella se deshizo del abrigo y lo dejó encima de la cama, llevaba puesta una falda de tablas corta de color negro, una camisa blanca y encima un chaleco rojo con rombos; unas botas altas negras completaban el conjunto que dejó a Sirius boquiabierto sentado en una de las sillas.  
  
Sirius... ¿qué miras con esa cara de estúpido? – le preguntó ella mirándolo con extrañeza.

Nada... Sólo me preguntaba si te gusta tanto el uniforme que lo usas hasta para salir los fines de semana – le dijo él mirándola fijamente.

¡¿Qué?! – exclamó ella Pues que sólo te falta la túnica para ir vestida con el uniforme – dijo él en tono burlón y sacándole la lengua.

Voy a hacer como que no he oído nada – dijo Elizabeth respirando profundamente y sentándose frente a Sirius.  
  
Al sentarse, la falda de Elizabeth se subió un par de centímetros, los justos para dejar ver a Sirius la mayor parte de las piernas de la chica.  
  
¿Sirius? – dijo Elizabeth agitando las manos frente a la cara del chico para hacerle reaccionar - ¿Qué miras?

Na... na... nada – dijo el chico levantando la vista hacia ella y poniéndose algo rojo.

Eh... - Elizabeth miró hacia su falda y rápidamente la bajó hasta las rodillas.

Bueno... ¿Qué te apetece hacer? – dijo Sirius sonriendo.  
  
Mientras, en Las Tres Escobas, Lily y los demás merodeadores se preguntaban dónde diablos estaban Sirius y Elizabeth.  
  
No lo entiendo, pero si Liz me dijo que les esperáramos aquí... - dijo Lily mirando su reloj - ¡Ya tardan más de media hora! – le enseñó el reloj a los demás dando unos toquecitos en la esfera señalándoles la hora.

Bueno, no te preocupes Lily, seguro que están... Por ahí – dijo Remus intentando excusar a su amigo a pesar de estar haciéndose él la misma pregunta que Lily.

¡Pues menuda consideración! Sobre todo por parte de Liz, que soy su mejor amiga... - se quejó Lily.  
  
James era incapaz de articular palabra, sólo tenía ojos para Lily y estaba totalmente embobado, a penas había tocado su cerveza de mantequilla desde que se habían sentado en la mesa.  
  
James ¿te pasa algo? – le preguntó Lily con una sonrisa divertida.

Eh... ¿Qué?... ¡No!... Nada – dijo él volviendo al mundo real y alborotándose el pelo (siempre lo hacía delante de Lily) – Anoche estuve practicando "quidditch" con una chica y...

Prefiero no saber las andanzas de "Casanova Potter" – dijo Remus dando un trago a su cerveza de mantequilla. Peter comenzó a reír y Lily le miró seriamente.  
  
Decidieron dar por perdida la idea de encontrar a Sirius y a Elizabeth, así que ellos siguieron bromeando en el local y luego visitarían algunas tiendas.  
  
En la Casa de los Gritos se escuchaba una suave melodía procedente del piano de cola que se encontraba en el piso alto de la casa... Elizabeth estaba tocando y Sirius no apartaba su vista de ella. Deslizaba sus estilizados y largos dedos por cada tecla del piano acariciándolas y haciendo que de ellas brotaran los más hermosos sonidos. Elizabeth tocaba con los ojos cerrados una sonata un tanto triste que sorprendió a Sirius, pues la chica habitualmente mostraba un carácter muy alegre.

Sintió el impulso de acercarse a ella, de rodearla con los brazos, de acariciar su piel, de besarla... Pero tuvo que contenerse, no quería romper ese momento, esa imagen a contraluz, Elizabeth tocando el piano. Sirius se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la chica, se colocó tras ella y puso las manos sobre sus hombros. Al instante ella cesó de tocar, sintió el aliento del chico en su cuello y decidió levantarse del taburete.  
  
¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Sirius?! – dijo Elizabeth enfadada mirándole fijamente.

Yo... Esto... Elizabeth lo siento, no sé que me pasó... - intentó excusarse el chico.

¿Sabes lo que te digo? Que me voy. No soy ninguna de esas estúpidas niñatas que se mueren porque las beses. ¡Adiós! – dijo ella furiosa poniéndose el abrigo y saliendo rápidamente de la habitación para bajar las escaleras.

¡Elizabeth! – gritó Sirius desde las escaleras, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la chica ya había salido de la casa.  
  
Elizabeth salió de la casa furiosa, con el paso acelerado haciendo que su abrigo ondeara tras ella debido al viento frío de la tarde. Para ella ya se había acabado la visita a Hogsmeade, ahora tan solo deseaba regresar al castillo, encerrarse en los dormitorios y no ver la cara de Sirius.

Sirius... ¿qué era lo que sentía por él? Le conocía desde que había entrado en Hogwarts y siempre habían sido grandes amigos; siempre había estado con ella en los momentos difíciles y la había apoyado. Pero ahora... Ahora todo era confuso, hacía tiempo que no era sólo amistad lo que sentía; pero tenía miedo, miedo a ser rechazada, ¿cómo iba a fijarse en ella uno de los chicos más codiciados del colegio cuando éste además la consideraba su mejor amiga? Para ella esto era imposible, pero Sirius no pensaba lo mismo...


	4. CHAPTER IV: About a girl

_Ya sé que poner el cuarto capítulo ahora es precipitado y que no he recibido ningún review (es más, no creo que nadie lo haya leído), pero es que el sábado 24 de julio me voy a Oxford (Inglaterra) y no volveré hasta el día 13 de agosto, así que tomad esto como un regalito hasta que vuelva con el fic terminado (eso espero, y habrá sorpresa con el final, lo aseguro...) y pueda actualizar todo._

_¡¡Disfrutad y dejad reviews!!_

_P.D.: ¡¡Se me olvidaba!! Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la señora J.K. Rowling a excepción del personaje de Elizabeth Wrightman que ha sido creado completamente por mí._

* * *

_**CHAPTER IV: ABOUT A GIRL.-**_  
  
Tras el "incidente" de la visita a Hogsmeade Elizabeth no había vuelto a dirigir la palabra a Sirius y había procurado encontrarse con él lo menos posible. Por más que Lily intentaba sonsacarle el por qué de esa actitud ella se negaba a darle explicación alguna a su mejor amiga y se escudaba en la excusa del cansancio debido a los exámenes de preparación a los ÉXTASIS que tenían por costumbre hacer en Navidad. Pasaba sus ratos libres en la biblioteca, si estudiaba o no ese era otro tema, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que encontrarse cara a cara con Sirius y, al fin y al cabo, de todos era sabido que uno de los sitios del colegio al que más aversión tenía el chico era la biblioteca.  
  
Sirius estaba preocupado, toda una semana sin hablar con ella ¿tan malo había sido su comportamiento? Él tan sólo quería acercarse a ella algo más, no podía ignorar sus sentimientos pero... ¿Y si Elizabeth no sentía lo mismo? Seguramente sería eso, por eso había salido corriendo aquél día de la Casa de los Gritos, ella no le quería y por eso había reaccionado así, por eso le había molestado tanto, por eso se había enfadado. Ella sólo le consideraba un amigo, sólo un amigo...  
  
El sábado, algo abatido y cansado por la semana, Sirius decidió quedarse en la sala común. Tampoco ese día había visto a Elizabeth, aquello se le estaba yendo de las manos, había pensado que en un par de días todo volvería a ser normal, pero no había sido así y eso le tenía preocupado.  
  
James había observado a su amigo durante la semana, le veía apagado, ni siquiera se había reído cuando habían hecho que Snape cayera al lago y eso no era normal en él. No había querido preguntarle nada sobre lo que había pasado en la visita a Hogsmeade, no le parecía adecuado debido al estado de ánimo de su amigo, pero definitivamente había llegado el momento de hacerlo, así que aprovechó que Sirius se quedaba en la sala común para hablar con él.  
  
¡Hey Sirius! – dijo James sonriendo y sentándose junto a su amigo en una butaca junto al fuego - ¿Te apetece hacer algo hoy?

No, gracias James – dijo Sirius con voz cansada – Mejor vete a la conquista de Lily, será más provechoso para ti...

No, he decidido darle un respiro... ¿Por qué tan abatido Canuto? – preguntó a su amigo interrogándole con la mirada.

Psss no es nada Cornamenta, los exámenes, el quidditch, Eli.... Esto... Ya sabes, es cansado – dijo fingiendo un bostezo.

Venga Canuto, no seas pesado ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas ya?– le dijo James sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de su amigo - ¿Qué pasó el otro día en Hogsmeade con Elizabeth?

Ya te he dicho todas las veces que me has preguntado que no pasó nada – le respondió algo molesto.

Y yo te sigo diciendo que no me lo creo, Elizabeth nunca ha sido tan distante con nosotros, y menos contigo... ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – preguntó James seriamente.

¿Tú qué te crees? ¿Qué soy un pervertido? - dijo Sirius ofendido apartando la vista de su amigo – El problema es que no le hice nada, al menos si hubiera hecho algo se hubiera enfadado con razón...

Pero qué pasó – dijo James ya algo desesperado por las respuestas de su amigo.

Está bien, te lo diré... - dijo con un suspiro – El día de la visita llevé a Elizabeth a la Casa de los Gritos...

Muy romántico Canuto – murmuró James por lo bajo.

Te he oído – dijo Sirius molesto – Bueno, pues como te estaba diciendo la llevé allí, al principio no quería entrar, pero cuando conseguí que lo hiciera y que subiera a la habitación se sorprendió, le gustó el sitio... Estuvimos hablando y vio el piano... Me preguntó si podía tocarlo y yo le dije que sí....

¿Y? ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó James curioso.

¿Me quieres dejar respirar? – le contestó Sirius mirándole de reojo.

Vaaale – replicó.

Ella empezó a tocar el piano y... Estaba más guapa que nunca... Yo quería besarla, me contuve... Pero acabé acercándome a ella... Sólo me apoyé en sus hombros... Pero ella se molestó, se fue corriendo y desde entonces no me habla... - terminó de explicar Sirius desanimado.

Ahora entiendo por qué me dijiste que ojala hubieras hecho algo – le dijo James a su amigo apoyando la mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo – Pero ¿no has intentado hablar con ella?

¿Cómo? Me evita por cualquier lado, no me habla... - dijo Sirius dejándose escurrir en la butaca.

Pues síguela, hasta arreglarlo... Tú ¿la quieres? – dijo James mirando fijamente a su amigo.

Sí. Al principio creía que sólo era un capricho pero... Es distinto, la conozco desde hace años y me encanta su forma de ser, de actuar, me gusta toda ella James – dijo él fijando sus ojos azules en los de su amigo.

Entonces no tienes nada que perder por intentarlo Sirius, ve a por ella – le animó.

No creo que...

¿Qué no crees qué? – le dijo algo enfadado James – Ve a buscarla, donde sea... Seguro que está en el sitio que más odias...

¿En la sala común de Slytherin? – preguntó extrañado Sirius.

No, idiota... Ya sabes, en la biblioteca... - le dijo James- Venga ¡ve allí y díselo!

Gracias James – dijo el chico sonriendo por primera vez en toda la semana y salió a toda prisa de la sala común hacia la biblioteca.  
  
Aquella carrera se le hizo eterna, los pasillos y corredores le parecieron interminables, pero finalmente llegó hasta la biblioteca jadeante y sin aliento. Se paró en la puerta, tomó aliento y entró en busca de Elizabeth, James le había dado muchos ánimos y no sabía como agradecérselo. Buscó por todas las partes de la biblioteca pero sin encontrar ni rastro de ella hasta que llegó a un oscuro rincón situado entre varias estanterías y bloqueado por otra más de estas, tan sólo había un pequeño hueco para pasar. Se asomó y allí la encontró, descansando, recostada en la silla con la cabeza mirando al techo y con los ojos cerrados.  
  
Una vez más la veía hermosa aunque estaba bastante mal arreglada, algo raro en ella. Se acercó lentamente a ella, sin hacer ruido y se situó a su espalda, pero no pudo resistir la tentación de probar aquellos labios y decidió besarla. Se inclinó sobre ella y suavemente le robó un beso, el tacto de sus labios era cálido y su sabor dulce, como él había imaginado. Pero ella despertó de su sueño y al ver a Sirius inclinado sobre ella y besándola no pudo hacer más que gritar.  
  
¡Estúpido Black! Creo que te lo dejé bien claro el otro día, yo no soy ninguno de tus juguetes – le espetó furiosa Elizabeth apartándose de él.

Escúchame un momento por favor Elizabeth – dijo Sirius mirándola fijamente – Quiero pedirte disculpas por lo del otro día, yo... No quería hacer nada, sólo...

No quiero escucharte, acepto tus disculpas, pero no quiero escucharte – dijo ella levantándose de la silla, pero Sirius la sujetó por el brazo.

Esta vez no vas a huir, no te dejaré – le dijo él haciendo que se volviera a sentar en la silla – Me vas a escuchar quieras o no quieras...  
  
Elizabeth intentaba resistirse, no quería, no quería hablar con él ¿Y si él le decía que la quería? ¿Qué iba a hacer ella? ¿Qué iba a hacer? Ella... Ella también le quería, pero no quería ser una más en su lista, no quería convertirse en un simple nombre después de todos esos años de amistad.  
  
Sirius yo... - quiso protestar Elizabeth.

No te admitiré ninguna excusa – dijo Sirius mirándola fijamente – Elizabeth, yo... Yo te quiero.


	5. CHAPTER V: Do you love me?

_¡¡Ya he vuelto de Inglaterra!! Y no he acabado el fic. Es más, acabé este capítulo ayer por la noche y llevo en España desde el viernes. Pero bueno, tiempo al tiempo, espero que os guste este capítulo. _

_Tengo que dar las gracias a mi amiga PeKe por haber sido mi "musa" a la hora de haber escrito este capítulo (lo de la musa es coña, pero sí que me ha ayudado) ¡¡Gracias!!_

_Y bueno, ahora la parrafada de siempre: Los personajes de este fanfic pertenecen por completo a la propiedad de la señora Joanne Kathleen Rowling exceptuando el personaje de Elizabeth Wrightman que ha sido creado por mí y que tan sólo yo puedo utilizar o, en su defecto, alguien que cuente con mi autorización._

_¡¡DISFRUTAD DEL FIC Y DEJAD REVIEWS!!_

**_

* * *

_ **

_CHAPTER V: DO YOU LOVE ME?_

Sirius yo... - quiso protestar Elizabeth.

No te admitiré ninguna excusa – dijo Sirius mirándola fijamente – Elizabeth, yo... Yo te quiero.

Te quiero ¿Sirius había dicho te quiero? ¿Se lo había dicho a ella? Sí, tan sólo a ella, no había nadie más allí... Cuanto tiempo había anhelado escuchar esas palabras de los labios de Sirius, cuanto tiempo soñando con aquel momento y por fin había sucedido, pero ella no sabía qué hacer...

Yo... Sirius... - comenzó a decir ella.

Tranquila, lo entiendo – dijo él sonriendo tristemente – Entiendo que no me quieras, es lógico, no soy el único...

Sirius no pudo terminar la frase, pues Elizabeth se había acercado hacia él y le abrazaba fuertemente, como si fuera a desvanecerse en cualquier momento. Tras la sorpresa Sirius no pudo evitar sonreír ¿Acaso aquella era una respuesta afirmativa? ¿Eso significaba que le quería? La separó de su cuerpo y alzó su barbilla con una mano para mirarla directamente a los ojos... La observó en silencio, miró sus ojos ámbar que reflejaban felicidad pero a la vez temor, miró luego hacia sus labios rojos y el deseo de besarlos fue aún más profundo.

Sin apartar sus miradas Sirius atrajo hacia él el cuerpo de Elizabeth con una mano, rodeó con un brazo su cintura, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba suavemente sus mejillas. Ella sonreía y él la miraba fijamente, se aproximaron más aún hasta sentir el aliento en sus rostros... Sirius posó sus labios suavemente sobre los de Elizabeth y ella le abrazaba aún más fuerte, no quería que aquello acabase nunca. Era un beso cálido, los dos estaban disfrutando, ella apretaba sus labios con urgencia contra los de él y Sirius no pudo evitar empezar a reír.

¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa? – preguntó Sirius sonriendo pero sin soltarla en un solo momento.

Si supieras cuantos años llevaba esperando este momento – le dijo sonriendo mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico.

No sé como he tenido valor de decírtelo – dijo él apartando unos cabellos del rostro de Elizabeth – Después de lo del otro día... Pensé que no me perdonarías jamás...

Sólo me fui porque me pusiste nerviosa... Como siempre has sido un rompecorazones tenía miedo de convertirme en una de tus conquistas...

Elizabeth no pudo acabar de hablar pues un libro de gran tamaño impactó contra la cabeza de Sirius haciendo que cayera al suelo dejándolo KO, la señora Pince se había enfadado por los gritos de Elizabeth y esa era su forma de protestar.

Sirius, ¿estás bien? – dijo Elizabeth agachándose y acercándose a él.

Sí, jejejeje – dijo él frotándose la cabeza dolorida.

Menos mal – respiró aliviada ella.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Tenías miedo de perder a tu novio nada más comenzar con él? – le preguntó Sirius riendo mientras la atraía hacia él que aún estaba tumbado en el suelo.

Ah ¿pero ya te consideras mi novio formal? – preguntó ella con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras acercaba su rostro al del chico.

Por su puesto – contestó él y besó dulcemente los labios de Elizabeth.

Cuando se separaron Sirius miró su reloj, ya era la hora de la cena, lo mejor sería que se dirigieran al Gran Comedor. Él se incorporó y se levantó del suelo, luego ayudó a Elizabeth a hacer lo mismo y los dos, con las manos entrelazadas, salieron de la biblioteca para ir a cenar.

La gente en los pasillos les miraba pasar, ¿Black con una chica de la mano? Cierto era que medio colegio suspiraba por él y que había tenido todas las chicas que había querido, pero esta era diferente, no sólo porque no le importara mostrarse en público y cariñoso con ella, sino por los quebraderos de cabeza que le había dado el no poder conseguirla. Sonriendo entraron al Gran Comedor y se sentaron en el rincón más alejado de la mesa de Gryffindor; cuando los demás merodeadores entraron para cenar y observaron a la pareja no pudieron evitar sonreír, sobre todo James al recordar lo mal que lo había pasado su mejor amigo. La voz de Remus le hizo salir de su ensimismamiento...

Chst James – le llamó la atención Remus.

Dime Lunático

Creo que deberías aplicarte con Lily, si Sirius lo ha conseguido no veo por qué tu no puedas conseguirlo – le dijo el hombre lobo sonriendo.

Cierra el hocico Lunático – le respondió James algo contrariado.

Tras una fugaz cena Sirius y Elizabeth desaparecieron sin dejar rastro del Gran Comedor. Los demás merodeadores optaron por regresar a su torre y planear alguna de sus travesuras para aquella noche...****

Alrededor de las once y media los tres merodeadores se encontraban sentados alrededor de una mesa frente a la chimenea en la que se encontraba desplegado su querido mapa, Remus había planeado una buena y gracias a la broma Snivellus se acordaría de ellos toda su vida. De repente entraron juntos en la sala común Sirius y Elizabeth y un murmullo comenzó a extenderse entre los que se encontraban en el lugar al ver a la pareja. Pero Sirius hizo caso omiso y continuó su camino hacia las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios junto a la chica.

¡¡Hey Canuto, ven aquí!! – gritó James.

Sirius se dirigió hacia los tres chicos y pidió a Elizabeth que lo esperara.

¿Qué es lo que queréis? - les preguntó algo impaciente.

Tu participación – dijo Peter.

Exacto, tienes que venir con nosotros para asistir a la mejor broma de toda la historia. Además, ha sido nuestro querido Lunático quien la ha ideado - dijo James sonriendo mientras extendía las manos señalando a Remus que reía maliciosamente.

Oh por favor no chicos ¿otra vez a por Snivellus? - dijo desganado Sirius.

¿Cómo lo sabes? – dijo intrigado Peter.

Peter, él siempre es nuestro blanco - le respondió Remus haciendo que Peter se pusiera colorado por no haberlo pillado antes - Sirius, no me puedo creer que vayas a rechazar esta oportunidad...

No me apetece, siempre contra él... Además, estoy cansado - dijo volviendo la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba Elizabeth esperándole.

Está bien, haz lo que quieras Canuto - le dijo Remus mientras que James continuaba sin salir de su asombro ¿Sirius rechazando una broma para Snivellus? Imposible...

Bueno, yo me voy a la habitación ¿Ok? Ya me contaréis - dijo Sirius y dio media vuelta hacia las escaleras.

¡¡CANUTO!! ¡¡Definitivamente el amor te sienta mal!! ¡¡No eres tú!! - le gritó James mientras subía las escaleras.

Sirius sonrió y continuó su camino junto a Elizabeth.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del cuarto de las chicas Sirius abrazó a Elizabeth, hundió su cara en el cuello de ella y susurró a su oído 'gracias'. Elizabeth sonrió, y tras retirar algunos cabellos de la cara del chico besó lentamente sus labios. Ambos cerraron los ojos, no querían despertar de aquello que parecía un sueño, nada era mejor que eso... Cuando al fin se separaron, y después de unos cuantos 'te quiero' y algunos besos cortos Elizabeth entró en su habitación y Sirius continuó hacia la suya mirando hacia el techo con aire soñador.

De repente ¡plas! Menudo golpe más tonto, Sirius se dio contra la puerta de su habitación. 'Esto me pasa por ir mirando al techo' se dijo para sí mismo mientras entraba en la habitación y se frotaba la nariz algo dolorida por el golpe. Cruzó la habitación, se dirigió hacia su cama y se tumbó encima aún con el uniforme puesto; echó un vistazo al reloj, las doce y cuarto, ¿tanto rato había estado con Elizabeth? Cuando estaba con ella perdía la noción del tiempo... Cuantas cosas habían pasado en un sólo día, había pasado de sentirse como un animal rastrero porque Elizabeth no le hablaba a ser la persona más feliz del mundo, con un golpe en la nariz sí, pero la persona más feliz del mundo.

Se incorporó en la cama y miró a través de la cristalera de su ventana, que hermosa se veía la luna menguante con aquel pálido brillo... Le recordaba a la piel de Elizabeth, tan blanca y luminosa; sin duda alguna el conocer a Elizabeth cuando entró en Hogwarts había sido para él una de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado en su vida, y ahora que habían confesado sus sentimientos y estaban juntos no podía evitar sonreír como un idiota con sólo oír mencionar su nombre, Elizabeth... Ella se había convertido en una luz en la oscuridad en la que le había sumido su familia, su odiosa familia, servidores del mal desde su origen... Pero él era diferente, y tarde o temprano lo iba a demostrar...

Un estruendoso golpe y unas sonoras carcajadas le sacaron automáticamente de sus pensamientos, no se había percatado de la ausencia de los demás merodeadores, pero estaba seguro de que ellos eran los causantes de aquel ruido... La puerta del cuarto se abrió de par en par y por ella entraron los otros chicos muertos de la risa. Peter estaba frotándose una de sus rodillas, así que supuso que el ruido que había oído había sido provocado por su caída y que las carcajadas eran las de James y Remus, que entraban abrazados y con una sonrisa un tanto extraña. Sirius se dirigió hacia ellos y pudo confirmar la teoría que hacía un segundo había formulado en su mente, sin duda alguna sus tres amigos estaban borrachos...

Hey chicos ¿que ha pasado con la broma? - preguntó Sirius.

¿La broma? ¿Qué broma? ¿De qué habla Lunático? - dijo James intentando mantener a duras penas el equilibrio.

Eso, eso ¿que broma? ¿Broma? ¿Broma? ¿Qué es una broma? - preguntaba con una risa un tanto histérica Peter mientras se dirigía hacia su cama sujetándose en todos los postes de las camas que se encontraban en su camino para no caerse.

Se refiere a la broma que íbamos a gastar a Snivellus ¿verdad Canuto? - dijo Remus que era el que más lúcido estaba de los tres.

En efecto, me refiero a esa - dijo Sirius que no podía evitar contemplar divertido aquella escena.

Verás - dijo James agarrándose a Remus para no caerse - Hemos pensado que no es lo mismo una broma si faltas tu y...

Y hemos decidido acabar con nuestras reservas de cerveza de mantequilla para celebrar que ya hay más chicas disponibles para nosotros ahora que Elizabeth es tu novia - dijo Remus sonriendo tontamente mientras observaba a Peter que ya se había quedado dormido sobre su cama y ahora roncaba - Mira este que feliz - dijo señalando a Peter.

Creo que vosotros deberíais imitarle - dijo Sirius riendo para sí mismo. Celebrar que había más chicas, que tonterías...

James y Remus continuaban tambaleándose en el medio de la habitación y Sirius, que se había sentado en el borde de su cama los observaba sin poder evitar reírse.

¿De qué os reís Canutos? - preguntó James que parecía ofendido.

De nada Cornamenta, sólo que ya me imaginaba que estarías viendo dos como yo - dijo él riendo.

¿Dos? Pero si siempre habéis sido tres... - dijo Remus pensativo.

Ay ya Lunático suéltame - dijo James soltándose del brazo de su amigo - Me estás dando calor... Mmmm tengo sueño, ¿sabéis Canutos? - y dicho esto se dirigió hacia la cama y se tumbó sobre ella.

Hey espera yo creo que también voy a la cama - dijo Remus acercándose a la suya y acostándose en ella tras dos intentos - Y mañana Cornamenta, tenemos que gastarle la broma a Snivellus ¿verdad Canutos?

Sí - alcanzó a contestar entre risas.

Sí y se acordara de nosotros... - de repente James comenzó a roncar, se había quedado dormido.

Hasta mañ... - Remus también se quedó dormido.

Sirius fue incapaz de contestar, directamente se metió en la cama, mañana sería domingo y tendría todo el día para estar con Elizabeth...


	6. CHAPTER VI: Something in the way

**- Contestación de los reviews - **

_(Aunque sólo hayan sido tres)_

**CoNnY-B: **_Como podrás ver te he hecho caso y he continuado pronto, espero que se te pase pronto todo ese trabajo que tienes ahora... Por cierto ¡me lo pasé genial en las vacaciones! (no pretendo dar envidia)_

**Sara Fénix Black:**_ Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el capítulo cinco (a mí me costó mucho escribirlo, últimamente estoy ''in white''). Y bueno, claro que disfruté de mi viaje, estuve viviendo en Oxford pero visité también Londres, Stratford Upon Avon, Warwick (y el castillo que es impresionante, yo iba arrastrando la mandíbula por el suelo mientras estuve dentro), Cambridge y Windsor... El Reino Unido es un lugar precioso, si podéis ¡VISITADLO! Es puramente mágico... (yo vi a Emma Watson en Christ Church, un college de la universidad de Oxford en el que ruedan las secuencias del Gran Comedor, lo malo es que ella fue muy desagradable y no nos saludó ni nada, ni nos firmó un autógrafo) _

**PeKeNyItA: **_¡Mi musa preferida! Jejejeje Chiquilla, gracias por echarme una mano con la inspiración ahora que ella está ausente... Y sí, respondiendo a tu pregunta, estoy segura de que tú también te fuiste a beber cerveza de mantequilla con Remus, James y Peter..._

_Y bueno, hasta aquí las contestaciones de los reviews del anterior capítulo, tan sólo me queda deciros tres cosas:_

_1º ¡¡¡GRACIAS POR LEER EL FIC!!_

_2º Los personajes son propiedad de la señora Joanne Kathleen Rowling (yo tan sólo los tomo prestados) a excepción de Elizabeth Wrightman, personaje creado integramente por mi prodigioso intelecto (estoy enamorada de mi misma)_

_3º ¡¡¡DISFRUTAD DEL NUEVO CAPÍTULO Y DEJAD MÁS REVIEWS!!!_

_**

* * *

****CHAPTER VI: SOMETHING IN THE WAY.-**_

El día amaneció ventoso y desapacible, como casi todos los días que precedían a la llegada del invierno, pero para Elizabeth ese iba a ser uno de los mejores días de su vida, había quedado con Sirius para desayunar y pasarían juntos todo el día; aparentemente el plan prometía, pero las cosas nunca acaban saliendo tan bien como uno quiere...

Se desperezó mientras sonreía tontamente, no había podido dormir casi nada pensando en Sirius, pero tenía unas ganas de verle tremendas, así que no le importó madrugar un poco para desayunar con él. Se levantó de la cama tarareando una alegre cancioncilla y se dirigió hacia la ducha para despejarse un poco con el agua fría. Cuando salió de la ducha se vistió con su falda favorita y una de sus muchas camisas de estilo medieval, seguro que le gustaría a Sirius. Después se maquilló un poco y despertó a las chicas de su habitación para que tan sólo le dieran su opinión sobre como iba vestida, y ellas le comenzaron a tirar sus almohadas...

Elizabeth ¡déjanos dormir! - dijo una de ellas.

¿No tienes bastante ya con habernos quitado a uno de nuestro ''dioses''? - le recriminó otra.

Lily y Elizabeth reían, parecía que a las chicas no les había sentado muy bien que ella empezara a salir con Sirius... Elizabeth se acercó a la cama de Lily, se sentó y habló con su amiga...

Lily ¿cómo estoy? - preguntó Elizabeth.

Muy guapa - le dijo Lily sin poder evitar sonreír al ver a su amiga tan ilusionada.

¡¡ME TENGO QUE IR!! - dijo Elizabeth sobresaltada al mirar su reloj - ¡¡Sirius me espera en medio minuto en la sala común!! - y dicho esto salió a toda prisa fuera de la habitación.

Sirius llevaba ya cinco minutos esperando en la sala común, pero en realidad lo que sucedía era que él se había levantado antes de tiempo. Toda la noche había soñado con Elizabeth y tenía muchas ganas de volver a verla y besarla. Se sentó en uno de los sillones tranquilamente a esperar, ya iban a ser las nueve... De repente escuchó un golpe, giró la cabeza en dirección a las escaleras y se encontró con Elizabeth tumbada en el suelo, de la velocidad a la que iba se había caído por las escaleras...

¡¡Elizabeth!! - dijo él dando un brinco de su asiento y dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la chica para ayudarla - ¿Estás bien?

Sí, sí, no te preocupes, tan sólo ha sido el golpe - dijo ella intentando incorporarse - ¡Augh! - se quejó llevándose la mano hacia el tobillo.

Permíteme que no te crea - dijo él examinando su tobillo - Mmmm pues parece que no te has hecho nada....

Ya te lo he dicho, tan sólo ha sido un golpe - dijo ella sentándose en el último escalón - Es que tenía tantas ganas de verte... Y pensé que llegaba tarde... Y bueno, corrí y... Y he acabado aquí - dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Te recuerdo que quedamos aquí porque tú quisiste, yo te dije que te iba a buscar a tu habitación... - dijo el chico mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Entiéndelo Sirius, ya me he ganado la antipatía de mucha gente, no es cuestión de que me terminen por odiar mis compañeras de habitación - dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del moreno.

Tranquila, no haré nada que tú no quieras - contestó él y besó la frente de la chica.

Permanecieron así durante unos segundos, en silencio mientras esperaban a que el dolor que Elizabeth sentía en su tobillo por la caída se calmara. Pero el silencio fue roto por el rugido del estómago de Sirius, al que Elizabeth miró divertida.

Será mejor que vayamos al comedor ya - dijo Elizabeth sonriendo mientras intentaba levantarse.

Espera que te ayude a levantarte - dijo Sirius levantándose aprisa y agarrándose a ella para que no se cayera al levantarse.

No hacía falta - dijo ella mientras observaba cómo la había agarrado Sirius, con sus dos manos en la cintura de la chica.

Jejeje es que no lo puedo evitar - dijo atrayéndola más hacia él.

Pues no lo evites - dijo ella sonriendo pícaramente y besándolo muy lentamente.

Pero una vez más el estómago de Sirius volvió a rugir y se vieron obligados a bajar al comedor. Los pasillos estaban vacíos, algo muy normal pues era muy pronto y además domingo, así que no tuvieron que aguantar ningún tipo de mirada o cuchicheo por parte de los demás alumnos.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor que estaba prácticamente vacía, a excepción de tres o cuatro obsesionados con los ÉXTASIS cuya vida se resumía en levantarse temprano, estudiar, comer, estudiar y así sucesivamente incluso los fines de semana y las vacaciones. Sirius atacó las tostadas y los croissants como un perro muerto de hambre y Elizabeth disfrutaba de su café caliente y sus pastas favoritas mientras reía al ver devorar con ansia al chico el desayuno.

De repente un revoloteo hizo que se distrajeran, era el correo, igual de escaso que la gente en el Gran Comedor. Frente a Elizabeth se posó una pequeña lechuza parda que llevaba atada en su pata una pequeña carta de color granate sellada con lacre dorado con el anagrama de los Wrightman; Elizabeth la miró extrañada...

Espero que mi madre no se haya enterado de lo nuestro - dijo ella algo preocupada al haber visto de donde procedía la carta.

¿Qué más da? - dijo Sirius sin darle importancia - Si se entera que se entere ¿acaso se lo pensabas ocultar?

No pero...

Bueno, la mejor forma de salir de dudas es abriendo la carta - dijo él mientras desataba la carta de la pata de la lechuza y se la tendía a Elizabeth - Venga, ábrela.

Buen trabajo Umbriel - dijo la chica acariciando a la lechuza que en seguida echó a volar - A ver...

Elizabeth comenzó a leer la carta detenidamente, Sirius observaba cómo su rostro cambiaba su alegre sonrisa por un gesto triste.

¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó algo preocupado.

No voy a poder ir a Cornwall, no voy a poder volver a casa por Navidad - dijo ella con tristeza - Mis padres no van a estar...

Pero... ¿Por qué? - dijo él extrañado

Verás... Mis padres son aurores, y ahora que Voldemort y sus mortífagos no cesan en sus ataques no paran de trabajar, no están nunca en casa y... Y por lo visto no van a poder estar ni en Navidad, serán las primeras que pase sin ellos, yo sola aquí en Hogwarts - le explicó reprimiendo un sollozo.

Sirius no sabía muy bien que hacer, Elizabeth estaba muy afectada... La atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó fuertemente, ella comenzó a llorar hundida en su pecho. A Sirius no le gustaba verla así, acarició su cabello suavemente intentando reconfortarla y ella le abrazó con más fuerza, era su único apoyo en aquel momento. No, definitivamente a él no le gustaba verla llorar...

No vas a quedarte sola - le susurró al oído - Yo me quedaré contigo.

¿Cómo? Pero si tú no... - replicó ella levantando su cabeza y mirando fijamente al chico - Tú no puedes dejar de ir a tu casa.

¿Quién ha dicho que no? - replicó él.

Tus padres... Tus padres se enfadarán, además, tienes que estar con tu familia Sirius, es Navidad - le dijo ella extrañada.

Oh, cómo se nota que no conoces a mi familia Elizabeth - dijo posando sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica - Créeme que me da igual, ya sabes que no les aguanto, ya te he dicho como son...

Sí, eso lo sé, pero... Se van a enfadar mucho contigo... Y además por mi culpa - dijo ella bajando la cabeza.

Hey, tú no tienes la culpa de nada ¿O acaso creías que iba a permitir que te quedaras aquí cuando todos los gryffindors se van? - dijo él esbozando una leve sonrisa y besando la frente de la chica.

Por favor, no lo hagas, no quiero que se enfaden contigo - intentó convencerle la chica.

Me da igual lo que piensen, ellos me odian... Me odian porque soy diferente a ellos, porque no pienso lo mismo ni quiero lo mismo que ellos... Cuando yo llegué a Hogwarts y entré en Gryffindor mis padres se llevaron la mayor desilusión de su vida, querían que fuera un Slytherin como han sido toda la vida los miembros de mi familia, incluso mi hermano Regulus... - dijo él con semblante serio.

Oh vaya, lo siento, yo... - intentó disculparse ella.

Tranquila, no pasa nada - le dijo acariciándole el rostro - Yo me voy a quedar aquí contigo pase lo que pase ¿vale?

Vale - dijo ella con una media sonrisa y se abrazó nuevamente al chico.


	7. CHAPTER VII: With you

**__**

**__**

**_¡¡¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODO EL MUNDO POR LEER EL FIC!!! Y especialmente a PeKe, mi compañera de fatigas que me echa muchas veces una mano para que esta historia siga adelante ¡¡¡GRACIAS ''MUSA''!!!_**

**_¡¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!! ¡¡ME ALEGRA MUCHO QUE OS GUSTE ESTA HISTORIA!!_**

**_Y bueno, ahora algo más de seriedad puesto que los personajes no son míos sino que son propiedad de la señora Joanne Kathleen Rowling menos Elizabeth Wrigthman sobre la cual tengo todos los derechos y si alguien osa utilizarla sin mi permiso se verá con mis abogados (es mentira, pero a que acojona ¿eh?)_**

**_¡¡¡DISFRUTAD DE ESTE CAPÍTULO EXTRALARGO!!!_**

**__**

* * *

**__**

**_CHAPTER VII: WITH YOU.-_******

El vestíbulo de Hogwarts era un hervidero de estudiantes y baúles, la mayoría del colegio se iba a casa a pasar las vacaciones de Navidad. Allí se encontraban los merodeadores junto con Elizabeth y Lily charlando animadamente antes de partir.

Canuto ¿estás seguro de que te quieres quedar? - preguntó insistente Remus - Vais a estar Elizabeth y tú solos en todo Gryffindor...

Precisamente por eso - le susurró Peter a su amigo dándole un codazo, por una vez éste había sido más avispado que el licántropo.

Ejem, ejem... Bueno, ya os escribiremos para ver que tal os va - dijo Lily tomando su bolsa de viaje.

¡Alumnos de Gryffindor! ¡Silencio por favor! - exclamó McGonagall desde las grandes puertas de roble - Seguid al señor Filch para dirigiros a los carruajes ¡Felices vacaciones!

Hey Lily, deja eso, yo te lo llevo - se ofreció un James sonriente - Por cierto Canuto.... Espero que no hagas nada raro... Tú ya me entiendes ¿no?

Pe... Pero... ¡Pero James! ¿Estás loco? - tartamudeó Sirius poniéndose de un tono escarlata que hacía juego con las bolas del árbol de navidad del vestíbulo. Todos rieron al ver la cara de Sirius.

Bueno chicos, lo dicho, ya os escribiremos para ver que tal lo estáis pasando - finalizó Remus, dio unas palmaditas en el hombro de Sirius y cogió su baúl para arrastrarlo hacia fuera.

Adiós hermano - dijo James a Sirius abrazándole - Y cuidado con lo que haces... - le dijo al oído mientras Sirius se volvía a poner colorado.

Ya basta James, déjales en paz - dijo Lily tirando de la túnica al chico - Elizabeth, cuídate por favor ¿ok? - le dijo a su amiga.

Por supuesto - dijo ella sonriendo.

Bueno Lily, vámonos - dijo James cogiéndola del brazo.

Oye Cornamenta, desde cuando Lily y tú... - dijo extrañado Sirius.

Eso digo yo, Lily... - dijo también extrañada Elizabeth interrogando a su amiga con la mirada.

Esto... Veréis... Es que... Estabais tan ocupados el uno con el otro que... - intentaron excusarse mientras se iban alejando poco a poco.

¡Traidora, no me contaste nada! - le gritó Elizabeth a su amiga.

Pero si ya te has enterado ¿qué más da? - le contestó James a la chica.

¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Qué traición por tu parte Cornamenta! - dijo Sirius haciéndose el ofendido intentando ocultar su sonrisa mientras pensaba 'Al fin lo logró, parecía que nunca iba a pasar...'

¡Alumnos de Gryffindor por favor! Abandonen ¡ya! el castillo - les ordenó McGonagall.

Bueno, ahora sí que os tenéis que ir si no queréis que McGonagall aumente los deberes de Transformaciones que mandó para las vacaciones - dijo Elizabeth abrazando a su amiga.

Pasadlo muy bien ¿ok? - les dijo Sirius a los merodeadores - E id pensando en nuevas bromas - esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Por supuesto - le respondió James mientras los demás merodeadores asentían con una pícara sonrisa dibujada en sus caras.

¡Adiós! - se despidieron todos de la pareja cuando ya traspasaban las puertas de Hogwarts.

¡¡Adiós!! - respondieron ellos cuando sus amigos ya se encontraban caminando hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Una vez hubieron salido todos los estudiantes la puerta se cerró y en el vestíbulo sólo quedaron Sirius y Elizabeth. Ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico y éste agarró con uno de sus brazos su cintura y con el otro tomó la mano de Elizabeth.

Bueno, dime que te apetece hacer ahora que estamos solos - dijo Sirius soltándose de la chica y poniéndose frente a ella - Tus deseos son órdenes para mí - añadió haciendo una profunda reverencia a Elizabeth, lo que provocó que esta comenzara a reírse de él

Mmmm tal vez... - comenzó a decir Elizabeth adquiriendo una postura pensativa - Podríamos ir a pasear por la orilla del lago...

Vayamos pues al lago - dijo él y extendió su brazo hacia Elizabeth - ¿Aceptáis tomar del brazo a vuestro humilde siervo mi bella dama? - dijo haciendo reír nuevamente a Elizabeth.

Elizabeth tomó el brazo a Sirius y los dos se dirigieron hacia los terrenos en los que solían pasar sus ratos libres. Pasearon por toda la orilla del lago cogidos del brazo mientras contemplaban el paisaje nevado. Hogwarts era realmente bonito en invierno, las montañas nevadas y el lago cubierto por una fina capa de hielo. Cansados ya de caminar decidieron sentarse recostados en el tronco de uno de los sauces que rodeaban la orilla del lago, Sirius apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de Elizabeth mientras ella acariciaba su pelo.

Ya sólo quedan dos días para Navidad... – dijo Elizabeth con un suspiro.

Sí, es verdad... ¿Qué quieres que te regale? – preguntó Sirius mientras jugueteaba entrelazando sus manos con las de la chica.

Oh, no quiero nada Sirius... - replicó ella.

Pero si desde que nos conocemos siempre te he hecho regalos por Navidad – le respondió.

Pero sabes que nunca me ha gustado que lo hagas...

Además, esta vez tiene que ser algo especial... Como tú – dijo él besándole la mano a la chica.

Sirius, deja ya el tema. No quiero nada, de verdad... - respondió la chica.

Demasiado tarde – dijo el chico incorporándose y sentándose frente a ella – Ya te lo he comprado – le confesó riendo pícaramente.

¿Entonces para qué me preguntas? – le dijo Elizabeth algo contrariada – Siempre acabas haciendo lo que te place...

Oh vamos, no te enfades... - dijo acariciando el rostro a la chica – Te daré ahora un adelanto de mis regalos – él tomó suavemente su rostro entre las manos y besó sus labios de una manera dulce y pausada, sin prisa alguna.

Vaya, al final creo que no me va a importar que me hagas un regalo si es como este – dijo ella cuando se separaron – Yo también tengo un regalo para ti... - Sirius sonrió creyendo que ella haría lo mismo que él – Pero no te lo voy a dar ahora – y dicho esto Elizabeth se levantó dejándole sentado y algo sorprendido.

Elizabeth se dirigió a la orilla del lago caminando lentamente mientras Sirius la observaba desde el árbol, cada movimiento, cada gesto que ella hacía provocaba que, poco a poco, enloqueciera de amor por ella.

Ella miraba las aguas del lago tranquilas y cubiertas en algunas partes de pequeñas placas de hielo, fijó su mirada en su reflejo, vio reflejada en las aguas la felicidad que sentía, pero también el temor por la vida de sus padres, no sabía donde estaban ni si se encontraban bien, esas iban a ser unas Navidades agridulces para ella.

De repente sintió las manos de Sirius en su cintura, al principio tan sólo se posaron en ella, pero después fueron moviéndose por su costado buscando sus cosquillas, hasta que las encontraron... Elizabeth no podía parar de reír e intentaba caminar para huir de aquella "tortura" a la que le estaba sometiendo Sirius. Él reía alegremente al ver a la chica así, se veía tan hermosa cuando reía. En un despiste de Sirius, Elizabeth pudo echar a correr, pero él la siguió. Corrieron por la orilla del lago y cuando Elizabeth se detuvo exhausta también Sirius lo hizo, pero con tan mala suerte que al frenar cayeron los dos al suelo rodando por la orilla. Pero para Sirius no era suficiente y ya que se encontraba encima de ella tras la caída aprovechó la situación y siguió haciéndole cosquillas.

Si... Sirius... pa... para... para por fa – dijo ella entre carcajadas.

Eres muy ingenua si piensas que voy a parar tan fácilmente – dijo él inclinándose más sobre ella.

Basta Sirius por favor – consiguió decir de un tirón aguantando la risa.

No, no, no, esto te pasa por ser una niña mala – dijo riendo el chico.

De repente, mientras Elizabeth se retorcía para apartarse de las manos de Sirius le empujó haciendo que el chico perdiera el equilibrio por completo y acabara dentro del lago empapándose de agua helada.

¡Sirius! – exclamó la chica corriendo hacia donde él estaba - ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?

No... Tal vez me mojé "un poquito"– dijo él irónicamente mientras se incorporaba y observaba el estado en el que había quedado.

Sirius, vamos a la torre, deberías cambiarte si no quieres coger un buen resfriado – dijo Elizabeth cogiendo la mano al chico.

¿Pero qué dices? Estás hablando con el hombre del agua – dijo soltándole la mano y adoptando la pose de un guerrero griego

Sirius... ¡¡VAMOS!! – le dijo al chico ya enfadada.

¡Achís! – estornudó Sirius – Está bien, vamos a la torre... - dijo resignado.

Entraron al castillo mientras Sirius seguía estornudando y dejando un rastro de agua por todas las escaleras que conducían a la torre de Gryffindor. Cuando llegaron Elizabeth se paró en las escaleras de los dormitorios...

Venga Sirius, ve a cambiarte – le dijo Elizabeth frotando su mano contra el hombro empapado del chico – Yo te espero aquí.

¿No vas a subir conmigo? – preguntó él inocentemente.

Sabes que está prohibido, yo no puedo ir a tu habitación – le respondió.

Oh, vamos Elizabeth ¿cuántas veces he ido yo a tu cuarto? ¿Cuántas veces ha visitado James vuestro cuarto para ver a Lily? ¿Qué más da que subas? Además, no hay nadie... - le dijo intentando convencerla.

Sirius no...

Vamos, ven...- tomó de la mano a la chica y subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

Elizabeth suspiró, no sabía cómo lo hacía Sirius, pero siempre conseguía que ella se doblegara a su voluntad. No era que no tuviera ganas de subir a la habitación de Sirius, lo que pasaba era que tenía miedo de que la situación se le fuera de las manos y pudiera dejarse llevar.

Llegaron a la habitación de los chicos de séptimo y Sirius la hizo entrar primero para asegurarse de que no se escapaba. La habitación estaba completamente ordenada exceptuando una esquina junto a la ventana, allí estaban la cama y el escritorio de Sirius y la verdad es que resultaba difícil pensar que se pudiera encontrar algo en semejante desorden. El chico cogió ropa de su baúl y se acercó a Elizabeth, que estaba de pie junto al escritorio.

Espérame aquí ¿Vale? – dijo mientras la hacía sentarse sobre su cama – Yo sólo voy a cambiarme, no tardo – le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y se dirigió hacia el baño.

Elizabeth se dedicó a observar el cuarto mientras esperaba a que Sirius volviera. El cuarto era muy amplio y al lado de cada una de las cuatro grandes camas con dosel que se encontraban en la habitación había un gran ventanal frente al cual estaban situados los escritorios. En el centro una chimenea que crepitaba calentando la habitación en esos fríos y húmedos inviernos que pasaban en Hogwarts.

A los cinco minutos volvió Sirius, aún estornudando, pero por lo menos se había desprendido de las ropas húmedas que traía. Se tumbó junto a Elizabeth en su cama y cerró los ojos dejando que el calor de las llamas de la chimenea le calentara la piel que se le había quedado fría tras el chapuzón.

Siento haberte estropeado el paseo – le dijo a la chica acariciando su espalda – Ya sabes que me encanta bromear y...

Tranquilo, no pasa nada – dijo ella recostándose junto a él y mirándole directamente a la cara – Me da igual el lugar, mientras esté contigo...

Sirius abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente, extendió su mano y con ella rodeó la cintura de la chica acariciándola lentamente subiendo hacia su espalda. Elizabeth cerró los ojos un segundo, se estaba tan bien así, sin nadie que molestara, sin nada de qué preocuparse, tan sólo el silencio y ellos... Ella acercó lentamente su cara a la de Sirius y buscó sus labios con los suyos, besó todo su rostro hasta por fin llegar a sus labios, esos que tanto le gustaban... Nuevamente perdieron la noción del tiempo, estaban juntos, eso era lo único que les importaba. Sirius no paraba de prodigarle pequeños y dulces besos a la chica mientras la acariciaba suavemente; ella jugueteaba con el cabello del chico y acariciaba los brazos que la rodeaban. Entonces él deslizó una de sus manos hacia abajo y comenzó a acariciar las piernas de Elizabeth, lo que provocaba que su falda se levantara un poco. Pero ella al sentir el contacto de la aún fría mano de Sirius contra su piel se estremeció y la apartó rápidamente incorporándose en la cama.

Lo siento Elizabeth, yo... Yo no pretendía hacer nada, te lo prometo – intentaba excusarse Sirius mientras se incorporaba en la cama y se situaba a la espalda de la chica – Perdóname.

Sirius... Yo... Yo no creo que sea el momento, no ahora, aún no... - le dijo la chica mirando hacia el suelo.

Lo sé, y perdóname por haber hecho esto, te lo juro, yo... Yo me dejé llevar, no soy de hielo... Tú sabes como somos los hombres ¿no? Que llega un momento en que nos entra una "fiebre"... Y la verdad es que ahora... – le dijo Sirius fingiendo seriedad.

¡¡SIRIUS!! – dijo la chica algo molesta volteándose para mirarle a la cara.

No te pongas así, era una broma – dijo él sonriendo ante su reacción.

Tú y tus bromas... - refunfuñó ella.

No te enfades – dijo él con una irresistible sonrisa mientras depositaba en los labios de la chica un dulce beso.

Bueno... - dijo ella resignada esbozando una media sonrisa.

¿Te había dicho alguna vez cuanto te quiero? – preguntó a la chica retirándole el cabello de la cara.

Sí...

Pues permíteme que te lo repita, te quiero... - y besó nuevamente aquellos labios que tanto deseaba.

Elizabeth y Sirius se recostaron de nuevo en la cama y comenzaron a hablar mientras miraban hacia el techo.

Elizabeth... ¿Cuál era el encantamiento que usaste para poder ver el cielo en el dosel de tu cama? – le preguntó el chico – Me gustaría hechizar este, sobre todo para las noches que no pueda dormir.

Ah, pues es fácil – dijo ella mientras sacaba su varita de la túnica – Ya lo hago yo por ti _¡Caelum videre!_ – y con un movimiento de varita se reveló en el dosel el cielo exterior.

¡Hey! ¡Es fantástico! – exclamó el chico sin apartar la vista del dosel – Mira, esa es mi estrella. **_(Nda: Sirius, la estrella más brillante de la constelación Canis maior, resumiendo, la estrella más brillante de la constelación del perro)_**

Sirius, ya sabes que soy muy mala en Astronomía... - dijo ella mirándole de reojo.

Serás muy mala en Astronomía, pero yo tampoco tengo mucha idea de Pociones... De verdad, aún no sé como puedes saber tantas cosas - dijo Sirius sonriendo – Me sorprendes...

Ya ves, una que va a la biblioteca, no como otros... Que parece que le tienen alergia – dijo riendo.

No es que le tenga alergia, simplemente es que no me gusta tener que estar todo el tiempo callado, me parece aburrido – explicó el chico.

¿Qué no es para ti aburrido a parte del Quidditch y las bromas? – le preguntó la chica.

Estar contigo – respondió él sonriendo.

Ah, mmm, vale...

Jajajaja te has puesto colorada – rió Sirius y besó la mejilla de la chica.

Es que me has pillado de sorpresa – se excusó ella.

No importa, también estás muy guapa cuando te sonrojas – le dijo sonriente.

¡Calla Sirius! – se quejó ella.

Oye Elizabeth... Tú... ¿Te gustaría quedarte a dormir hoy en esta habitación? – preguntó inseguro y la chica lo miró sorprendida – No digo en esta cama ni nada parecido, sólo que como estamos los dos solos en la torre no me parece que debas estar tu sola en ese cuarto...

La verdad es que me da un poco de miedo dormir allí sola, pero no creo que debamos...

Venga Elizabeth, aprende a no seguir de una vez por todas las reglas a rajatabla, no tiene nada de malo, no vamos a dormir en la misma cama – le dijo el chico – A menos que tú quieras... – susurró para sí mismo.

Aquella noche, y tras pasar todo el día de aquí para allá, entraron en la sala común ****rendidos del cansancio. Eran las once y media, pero a pesar de su cansancio ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de irse a la cama...

Sirius ¿tienes sueño? - le preguntó Elizabeth mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los sofás frente a la chimenea.

No, pero estoy cansado, llevamos todo el día caminando... - contestó él sentándose junto a ella.

Ya, tienes razón... Si como mínimo hubiera alguien mas aquí pues podríamos distraernos... – dijo ella recostándose sobre el chico.

¿Alguien más? Yo más bien diría alguien... - dijo sirius colocando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la chica.

Por lo menos estás tú - dijo ella tomándole del cuello de la camisa para acercarle más.

Elizabeth... Al final... ¿Dónde quieres dormir? – le dijo intrigado.

Mmmm lo he pensado y... - dijo Elizabeth con una expresión pícara en el rostro - Creo que dormiré contigo - contestó y atrapó los labios del chico con los suyos.

Entonces te aseguro que no pasarás frío esta noche - le dijo Sirius a la chica entre besos.

¿Y quién te ha dicho que íbamos a dormir en la misma cama Black? - le dijo ella sonriendo maliciosamente.

¡Oh bien Sirius Black! Pareces tonto ¿Cómo iba a dormir ella en tu misma cama? - se recriminó en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

Todo a su tiempo... - dijo la chica sonriéndole y acercándole de nuevo para besarle.

Pero Sirius rechazó el beso de Elizabeth y apartándola se levantó del sofá.

¡Hey Sirius! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás enfadado de verdad? - le preguntó ella siguiéndole.

¿Yo? ¡Qué tonterías dices! - dijo caminando rápidamente por las escaleras sin siquiera voltearse a mirarla en ningún momento - Sólo soy un estúpido sin sentimientos.

Pero ¿Qué pasa? ¿Me he perdido algo? ¿A qué viene esa frase? - le dijo ella confusa entrando tras el chico a la habitación antes de que este la cerrara con un leve portazo.

Estoy muy cansado. Tú puedes elegir cualquiera de las otras tres camas ¿Entendido? – le dijo severamente - Buenas noches - y se metió dentro de la cama.

¡¡¡SIRIUS BLACK!!! - gritó la chica poniéndose al pie de su cama - ¡¡Si estás enfadado conmigo, ahora mismo me dices los motivos!! ¡Y si con quien estás enfadado es contigo mismo, problema tuyo es pero conmigo no la pagues! ¡¿Entendido?! - le espetó ella arrancándole de un tirón las mantas.

¡Estoy enfadado contigo porque no confías en mi Elizabeth! – le contestó levantándose y colocándose delante de la chica,

¡¿Qué no confío en ti?! - se enfrentó a él - ¡Muy bien Black! ¡Me alegra que pienses eso! ¡Sobre todo cuando a ti te confiaría mi propia vida si hiciera falta!

¿Y entonces porque no eres capaz de dormir conmigo en la misma cama? ¿Qué pasa? ¿De que tienes miedo? ¿Me crees capaz de hacerte algo que tú no quieras?- dijo con un tono de voz algo más suave tras escuchar las palabras de la chica.

¿Sabes qué? Déjalo Sirius ¿vale? - le contestó con voz quebrada - Tal vez no sea la persona adecuada para ti...

Yo sólo te pido que confíes en mí – le dijo dulcemente tomándola por el brazo - No hay nadie tan perfecto para mi como tú.

Lo... Lo siento... Yo... No sé por qué... - dijo entrecortadamente mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro.

Schhh - susurró mientras secaba con sus pulgares las lágrimas que le resbalaban por las mejillas, las suaves mejillas de Elizabeth - Lo siento yo también... No... No debería haberme comportado de esa manera. Perdóname por favor...

Yo... - comenzó a decir ella - Yo te quiero Sirius... - levantó su rostro y miró fijamente a los ojos del chico.

Y yo a ti también – le susurró acercándose a ella y le dio un apasionado beso que tan solo se cortó cuando el aire empezó a faltarles – Entonces... - dijo Sirius más alegre - ¿En qué cama vas a dormir?

Bueno... ¿Para qué vamos a deshacer otra cama más no? - dijo ella esbozando una media sonrisa.

Entonces madame, sea bienvenida a la cama de Black, poseedora de las más maravillosas vistas del magnifico cielo británico – dijo apartándose de la chica sonriente y haciendo un gesto ampuloso.

Nunca cambiarás - le dijo sonriendo mientras se metía en la cama y esperaba a que él hiciera lo mismo.

Por supuesto que no - le contestó él tumbándose a su lado y arropándose con las mantas - ... Gracias - le susurró mientras le daba un dulce beso en los labios y pasaba su mano por su cintura.

No me tienes que agradecer nada... En el fondo he sido algo estúpida - le dijo ella acariciándole el cabello.

¿Estúpida? ¿Por qué? - preguntó él.

Por pensar que tú eras como los demás - contestó y le besó suavemente.

Nena, Sirius Black sólo hay uno – le dijo sonriendo.

Y yo he tenido la suerte de encontrarlo - dijo besándolo nuevamente.

Por cierto... - dijo mientras la chica apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho - Quieres dormir o prefieres..... Ver las estrellas.... ¿Elizabeth? ¿Cariño? – pero al ver que no le contestaba se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida encima suyo - Ese es tu encanto Sirius – murmuró para sí mismo mientras cerraba los ojos para dormir igual que ella.

Aquél día amaneció nevado, tras las ventanas se podía ver la nieve caer y cubrirlo todo con un espeso manto blanco. Hacía rato que Sirius había despertado y miraba distraídamente el cielo exterior en su dosel esperando impaciente a que Elizabeth despertara...

Buenos días Sirius - murmuró la chica al despertar aún sobre su pecho.

Hey, por fin has despertado – le dijo besando su cabello - pensaba que pasaríamos el día de Navidad aquí...

Eres un exagerado - le dijo y besó sus labios - Feliz Navidad - lo besó nuevamente.

Feliz Navidad – le devolvió el beso – Liz, no es que no me guste estar así contigo pero... Es que no puedo mover el brazo derecho y a los pies de mi cama me espera una pila de regalos suplicando que los abra...

La verdad es que no debería dejarte levantar - dijo ella divertida mientras le retenía - Eres como un niño pequeño...

No disimules, se que te encanta que sea así – dijo sonriéndola – Mira, tú también tienes muchos regalos - dijo señalando otro montón de regalos al pie de la cama intentando distraer a Elizabeth.

Está bien... - dijo resignada levantándose de encima del chico - Vete a ver los regalos... Pero no esperes encontrar el mío, no está ahí...

Entonces ese tan grande de ahí ¿De quien es? - dijo en un intento de parecer indiferente aunque en realidad miraba a su alrededor en busca de alguna pista sobre su regalo.

Mmm no sé, supongo que será de los tuyos... - supuso Elizabeth

Y... ¿Dónde tienes mi regalo? -dijo levantándose de la cama y acercándose corriendo hacia los paquetes.

Ya te lo daré luego - dijo ella mientras se levantaba y se tapaba con una de las mantas debido al frío que hacía a pesar de estar la chimenea encendida - ¡Mira! El primero es el de Lily - tomó entre sus manos un paquete de tamaño considerable.

No es justo, el tuyo es mas grande – dijo poniendo cara de perrito abandonado - A mi Lily solo me a mandado... - mientras rebuscaba entre los paquetes - Esto - señaló un pequeño paquetito envuelto en papel azul brillante - Lily no me quiere – murmuró haciendo una mueca de niño triste que provocó la risa de Elizabeth.

Bueno, no te quejes - dijo todavía riendo la chica - El de James es más grande... - abrió el paquete de Lily - ¡Voy a matarla! ¡¿Cómo lo ha conseguido?! ¡¡El uniforme de Quidditch de la selección galesa!!

Creo que James se lo consiguió. Como el es medio galés, supongo que conocerá a alguien por ahí... ¡Ah! Por cierto... - dijo, y con un movimiento felino cogió un pequeño paquetito de los regalos de Elizabeth - El tuyo también te lo daré más tarde - y le regaló una preciosa sonrisa de niño inocente.

Como quieras, no soy tan materialista como tú - le dijo sacándole la lengua - A ver ahora... ¡¡Los de mis padres!! - dibujó una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Ves? Yo de esos no tengo - le dijo sonriendo pero con un ligero amargor en su voz - Aunque... ¡Mira! ¡De los padres de James!

Los Potter te quieren como si fueras su propio hijo... - dijo sonriéndole - ¡¡Adoro a mis padres!! - exclamó cuando abrió un paquete que contenía una túnica nueva de gala verde oliva, un precioso libro para escribir encuadernado en cuero rojo y con grabados en oro, una pluma color escarlata y algunas prendas de vestir muggles, entre ellas un precioso abrigo negro de cuello alzado

Seguro que ese abrigo te queda como un guante... - murmuró despreocupadamente pero sin apartar la vista del paquete que estaba desenvolviendo - ¡¡Que grande que eres Jamsie!! - exclamó tan fuerte que sorprendió a la chica. Lo que había desenvuelto era una extraordinaria cazadora de cuero negro que no dudó un segundo en ponerse.

Oh sí, irresistible Sirius, con pijama y chupa de cuero - le dijo irónicamente - ¡Hey! ¡Tengo un regalo de los demás merodeadores! - exclamó algo extrañada – Pero... ¿De todos juntos? Y también tiene una carta...

¿Qué? ¿Te han hecho un regalo sin decírmelo? Ya hablaré yo con ellos cuando vuelvan... ¿Qué dice la carta? - preguntó colocándose tras la chica para ojearla por encima de su hombro.

Querida Elizabeth - comenzó a leer la chica - Como eres la novia de nuestro querido Canuto, hemos decidido que debes saber algo más de él... - dejó de leer en voz alta y empezó a reírse - Por eso te regalamos un álbum de fotos con los mejores momentos del mayor playboy de Hogwarts, Sirius Black - la chica, sin parar de reír, abrió el álbum de cuero rojo y empezó a ver algunas fotos un tanto cómicas. **_(Nda: Sobre todo cuando vio aquella en la que Sirius está dormido en el expreso de Hogwarts y cayéndosele la baba, ahí mataron el mito erótico de Black...)_**

¡Eh! ¡Tú no puedes ver eso! - dijo Sirius sonrojado hasta la punta de las orejas - ¡Dámelo! - intentó arrebatarle el álbum, pero en el forcejeo acabo tapando los ojos de la chica con su mano derecha y con la izquierda la agarró la cintura.

Ahora podrías darme mi regalo ¿no? - le susurró la chica al oído mientras acariciaba la mano que sujetaba su cintura - Ya no tenemos más regalos por abrir que los nuestros...

Claro... - dijo Sirius sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al sentir a la chica tan cerca - Toma – le dio un pequeño paquete color oro y la giró hacia el para mirarla a los ojos - Feliz Navidad - dijo a la chica y le dio un ligero beso.

A ver... - murmuraba la chica mientras abría el pequeño paquete dorado que Sirius le había dado - Sirius... Esto... Esto es demasiado para mí, yo no.... - dijo muy sorprendida al encontrarse con una alianza de oro blanco con las iniciales de Sirius y las suyas grabadas en el interior.

¿Te gusta? Me costó mucho decidirme, pero pensé que esta era perfecta, deja que te la ponga... - le dijo feliz al ver su cara de sorpresa ignorando su comentario. Cogió la alianza de las temblorosas manos de la chica y se la puso en el dedo entrelazando después sus manos.

Pe... Pero... ¿Por qué? Sirius, esto... - le dijo aún sorprendida.

Porque te quiero... ¿Hacen falta más motivos? Y por favor, no me vengas con eso de que es muy caro y esas cosas ¿Vale? Lo vi y quise regalártelo.

Gracias - le dijo al chico y abrazándolo le dio un largo y dulce beso.

¡Y ahora mi regalo! – dijo el chico entusiasmado extendiendo la mano para pedir su regalo rompiendo así el romanticismo que antes les rodeaba.

Ah sí, se me había olvidado - dijo la chica esbozando una sonrisa - Aunque no sea tan bueno como el tuyo.... Tómalo - depositó el paquete en las manos del chico.

Si eres tú quien me lo hace para mí es el mejor - dijo mientras liberaba rápidamente el paquete alargado de su envoltorio color bronce - Pero... ¿Cómo que esto no es bueno? Esto es... ¡Gracias cariño! ¡Te quiero! - le dijo mirando embelesado dos entradas para la final del mundial de Quidditch que se celebraría en agosto. Un partido histórico, Inglaterra vs. Escocia - ¡Y además para tribuna!

Me alegra mucho que te guste - dijo ella sonriéndole y tomando una de sus manos - Pero aún te falta otro regalo...

¿Ah sí? ¿El qué? – preguntó intrigado.

Esto - contestó tomándole del cuello para atraerle hacia ella y besó sus labios lentamente mientras le abrazaba.

Mmmm - dijo saboreando los labios de la chica - Me gusta... Éste es el mejor de todos los regalos... - dijo mientras le devolvía el beso que cada vez se iba tornando más y más apasionado.

Sirius... - dijo ella una de las pocas veces que paró para coger aire - ¿Sabes que estás algo ridículo así vestido? - le susurró al oído.

¿Eso que es? - dijo arqueando pícaramente una ceja - ¿Acaso una invitación para que me quite la ropa?

Eso te gustaría a ti Black - le sonrió ella y depositó un suave beso en los labios del chico.

Por qué negarlo... Aunque... Ejem, ejem, mejor dejarlo aquí... - dijo separándose un poco de ella por miedo a no poder controlarse si seguían así.

Sí jajaja - Elizabeth rió divertida al ver la reacción del chico - Mmmm creo que estrenaré hoy la ropa que me han regalado mis padres... Porque digo yo que bajaremos a desayunar y luego saldremos ¿no? - le dijo mientras cogía la ropa que se iba a poner.

¡Claro! ¿Donde te apetece ir antes de comer? – le preguntó mientras él también buscaba la ropa en su baúl.

Mmmm, no sé... Podríamos dar un paseo por los terrenos del colegio... O acercarnos al campo de Quidditch... No sé, algo... - dijo ella pensativa apoyada en el borde de la cama.

¡Ya sé! Te voy a llevar a un lugar que estoy seguro de que te encantará. Está bastante cerca del bosque... Pero es un sitio increíble... – le dijo sonriendo a la chica.


End file.
